


Mochi One Shot

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [A scenario where katakuri fem s/o says she wants a divorce and she try’s to explain that wants to get remarried to him]





	Mochi One Shot

“Am i not good enough for you?”

He hastily stood up and started marching from one corner of the room to another. He knew this would happen. Sooner or later, how could he ever think he has what it takes to be a good partner? Even though he expected it, the bitterness in his heart rose to become surprisingly strong. 

“No, Mochi, you don’t understand-”

“How  _can_ I understand? After so many years, you just put a divorce form on my desk without a word?” 

“I’m trying to sa-”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

She sighed. Seeing him all bothered and confused, it would be better if she resolved it in some other way, now she knew that. But the temptation to see his bewildered face expression when he’s finally told the news was stronger than doing it the easy way. 

It was pointless to argue with him now, so she decided to implement the watch-and-wait strategy, arms crossing expressively on her chest and chin darting up. Up to this day, it always worked.

Eventually, he stilled in his tracks and shot her a glance when he thought she wasn’t looking, eyes immediately bouncing back from her frame and resting stubbornly on the wall. She knew she won when his quiet sigh was the only thing coming from his mouth as he heavily sat down in the chair. 

“Mochi~” she purred and walked closer. 

“I won’t sign this.” He hasn’t looked up from the ground, but something told her he just had a vision of the future, a definitely admirable quirk of his she’s almost gotten used to, after spending so much time with the man. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but all those years actually  _meant_ something to me.” 

When she stopped in front of his chair, he finally let his eyes meet hers, his fingers lingering and crumpling the hem of his fluffy scarf, carelessly thrown over the shoulder, as it always was when they were alone. 

“Oh, my little donut,” she purred again and let her fingers caress a trace along the scars on his cheeks. “If only you’ve let me explain–”

“Don’t you love me anymore?” His words were quiet, pleading almost. The sight of his puppy stare, currently fixated on her face, the tiny movements of his fingers and his fake, of course it was fake, daring posture, it all made her realize how precious her husband is. So when she slowly climbed onto his lap without breaking eye contact, and his body didn’t shift closer as it always did, her lips didn’t wait for the command and moved against his, tenderly, with affection.

“What are you doing?” His words were muffled when she pulled him closer with a firm hand on the back of his head, a quiet moan escaping her mouth. It felt good to have him close. Then he was already pulling back, short of breath and confused. “Make up your mind.” 

“Oh, I already did, my donut,” she said and scraped his scalp, continuously pecking him on the lips. “You’re going to sign this form-”

“No, I-”

“ _You’re going to sign it_ ,” she repeated, this time more firmly, her legs shifting to find a comfortable position on his lap. “And then we’re going to have an even better wedding than the first one.” 

He blinked, surprised. After a short while, filled with heavy silence, his hand darted to her back and flushed her against his chest, lips connecting again, fiercer than before. She felt him smile into the kiss, an action itself causing her to pull back a little and raise a confused eyebrow at the man. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Took you long enough to finally stutter it out.” Mochi tried to mask the smile away, dangerously rising with every second, but eventually failed and gave in to the feeling. She playfully punched the man in the shoulder, naturally earning no reaction from his body, since it consisted of pure, steel muscles. 

“Hey! You already knew I was going to propose this, didn’t you?” 

His hands rested on her hips, chest pressing harder against his own. “I must say. I’m a little disappointed, dear. So many years together, and it took you so long to realize that it’s impossible to surprise me?” 

The words causing her to let out a loud huff as she hastily untangled herself from his limbs and stood up from the chair, despite the man’s protests. A second later, the still-blank form was shoved onto his hand. She didn’t say a word when he reached for a pen from the desk and signed without even looking at the piece of paper. 

“Cute,” he purred, sneaking behind her and wrapping his muscular arms around her waist, an affection impossible to ignore when she finally gave in and giggled, the courtesy of the man dotting kisses all over her neck.“Your donut is going to make sure this wedding will be perfect.” 


End file.
